lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Piper
' House Piper' is a large Brannish House located in the Riverlands where it dominates the town of Rocky Steppe and the region surrounding it. House Piper was once a riverlord, but its power was shattered in fighting with House Goodbrooke and they became a vassal of House Goodbrooke, and following House Oakheart of the Riverlands taking control they became a vassal of House Oakheart of the Riverlands. House Piper since the time they lost their riverlord status have been a very rebellious house with them starting one civil war in the province of Maidenshore, and most recently starting a banditry war in the same province. House Piper has a sigil of which is shared uniform throughout their forces in the form of blazoning their shields and banners with a pink dancing maiden in a swirl of white silk, over blue. Their motto is "Brave, and Beautiful" of which stands due to their reputation of being strong fighters in their male side, and beautiful women on their female side. House Piper formed itself in the Riverlands province of Maidenshore in the distant past, and would become one of the Riverlords for much of its history. This changed with the rise of House Goodbrooke in Pinkmaiden led to their fall. Fighting a war against them they eventually were defeated and before they could fight to the last man the conflict was ended by House Tully who made House Piper the vassal of House Goodbrooke. During the reign of House Piper would be a major part of the Ironborn Raid on Rigen where they would refuse to assist their lord in House Oakheart of the Riverlands and led to the destruction of significant lands in southern Maidenshore, with only Niclas Piper positvely influencing any of the Ironborn attacks when he took a cavalry force from Pinkmaiden southward to assist. History Early History House Piper formed itself in the Riverlands province of Maidenshore in the distant past, and would become one of the Riverlords for much of its history. Rise of House Goodbrooke This changed with the rise of House Goodbrooke in Pinkmaiden led to their fall. Fighting a war against them they eventually were defeated and before they could fight to the last man the conflict was ended by House Tully who made House Piper the vassal of House Goodbrooke. Noteable Members Family Members * † Hanns Piper II. Died of sickness ** † Grendlia Piper. Died during childbirth ***Kervis Piper **** † Lollys Piper. Died of sickness ***** Marq Piper ***** † Clement Piper. Killed during the War in Tevinter ***** Clary Piper **** Dolly Piper *****Olayne Piper (Olayne Lancer) ******Arwood Lancer *******Arwood Lancer II. *******Patrek Lancer *******Jocelyn Lancer *******Alayne Lancer *****Harrion Piper ******Cerena Lannister *******Tylin Piper *******Joette Piper ***Hanns Piper III. ****Tolly Piper. Died of sickness *****Vitus Piper. Executed for Treason *****Hanns Piper IV. *****Irena Piper ***Seline Piper ****Aven Crowl *****Elleria Crowl *****Avon Crowl **Gretta Piper ***Niclas Piper ***Miana Piper Other Noteables Category:Branns Category:Brann Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Riverlands Category:Vassal House of House Oakheart of the Riverlands Category:Desciples of R'hllor